Should I? Or Should I not
by Mistoffelees is better
Summary: It's about a girl who goes in search of her past but finds something else.
1. Where am I?

I found myself Running. Well to say the least i'm pretty much always running for some odd reason but this time it was to get away from It! Or whatever had just attacked me! It had red eyes and it was trying to bite

my neck. I could feel my heart pumping and the adrenaline flowing through my veins. I had never been this scared in my entire life! _Ok no stop thinking you just need to focus on running_. But it was to late I hadn't

seen the large root sticking out of the ground. I tripped, I guess I had hit the ground a little harder then I had thought because then everything went black.

-xxx-

I sat up quickly. I guess a little to quickly, I became dizzy and I had a slight headache. _Well great thats a perfect way to start off a day_. I rubbed my head and looked around the room, or at least tried to. It was

pitch black in my room. "_Hmm must be night out"_ ,I thought to myself. "Well no use just sitting here I need to get back to my family to see if their ok!" I said aloud. I thought about what had happened last night.

but to my surprise i couldnt really remember any of it. Just the fact that my family was in danger. _In danger of what, exactly?_ I swung my feet over the edge of the bet and stood up, I wobbled a little but i guess

that's what you get for laying in bed for a while. Strangely i felt as if someone was watching me, i tried looking around the room again to see if i could see a shadow or a shape of another person in the room. Well

no such luck. _I must be hallucinating,_ i thought. I walked around the room looking for a light switch, bumping into things here and there until..."Aha!",i said and flicked the light switch. The room looked creepy.

There was a window right next to my bed but there were dark curtins covering it so no light could get into the room to bother me while i was sleeping. The room was painted a dark red...well i think it was paint.

Before i could do anything else i heard a light tap on my door. "Come in",i said. Then in walked a girl with dark hair and dark brown eyes. "O hello I didn't know if you were awake or not, i just wanted to check up

on you and see if you were ok...uhhh",she was wanting to know my name. Sadly i didn't remember it so i had to make up something fast. "Erm, Kumiko and you are?..." I stared at her. "O sorry, I'm Yuuki! and

it's nice to meet you Kumiko perhaps by any chance do you know where you are?" I wanted to scream at her. Well of course i didn't! If i knew where i was i would be out of here and back to my house. "No",was

all i could reply without ripping her head off.

"Your at Cross Academy"

"...huh?"

"You don't know what Cross Academy is?"

I was by this time so annoyed with her i was thinking about shoving her out the window.

"No, i don't'"

"O well you'll learn soon enough but you are going to have to stay here for a while. You were injured pretty badly"

_"WHAT!", i screamed! _I had had enough! "I'm not going to stay in some God ridden school with a bunch of stuck up snotty nosed bitches! I am going HOME today!"

Yuuki just sat there patiently waiting for my "moment" to end.

"I know your mad but could you at least try it?",my anger just melted away when i saw the pleading concern in her eyes. Ugh.

"Fine. I shall try it. But if i don't like it i dont care what you people do or say, IM LEAVING!",i then turned away from her. Yuuki just did this bow sort of thing and left. If they try and make me do that, i will kill

myself. I yawned and layed back down, there was nothing else i could really do til tomarrow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-xxx-


	2. Him

I woke up to the sound of screaming so I quickly jumped up and walked over to the window. When I opened it I saw all these girls standing around a gate and Yuuki trying to keep them back. Wondering what all

the fuss was about I ran over the dresser looking for my clothes but inside i found a dark jacket, a white shirt, a skirt and some socks. So I threw off my nightgown and put them off. I walked over to a mirrow to

see what I looked like. I admired myself for a minute, I actually didn't look all that bad. For being a girl with pale skin, black waist lengh hair, eyes that change the color of my mood but most of the time there a

dark violet color and a sweet soft voice. "Well no time to lose i want to see what there doing" and with that I ran out the door

-xxx-

When i got there it seemed like most of the girls from this school were there. Instead of pushing them all aside and seeming rude i just climbed a tree and watched. Yuuki was having so much trouble she called

someone...i didn't quite catch the name but it sounded like Zero? But i kept quiet and watched as a guy with silvery hair walked out from the trees and walked towards Yuuki. The girls were so afraid of him they

moved in an instant. _What's so bad about him?_ ,i thought. He looked about my age, and it seemed like he didn't have a friend besides Yuuki. I still just sat there and right about that time the gates opened and

these gorgeougs people started t- _Wait. Somethings not right, these aren't people. There to gorgeous and to graceful...That's not normal for a human being. _Then it hit me..._vampire._ I don't know where it came

from but the word just seemed to describe them. I felt angry, my once violet eyes turning to a dark red. I hated them, i wanted to kill every last one of them. So to prevent a fight with them i jumped down and ran

off into the woods. Once i thought i had gotten far enough away i sat down and stared at this little creek infront of me. That's when i started to sing..

_On and ever...I had been watching the sky_

_For this distorted terra (Earth) is to narrow..._

_Realities that meet these eyes..._

Then i heard a twig snap, i quickly turned around to see...one of them. "Your voice is beautiful" it said. I just stared at it with all the hate i could show. "Well thanks" ,I wanted to kill it right here and now but there

was probably some law or something saying i can't. "No problem, o by the way my name is Kain Akatsuki." He gave me this very warm smile. I knew he just wanted to suck my blood, but i couldn't let him know

that i knew. "Kumiko" and i tried my best to smile. He nodded then took a step towards me. "I've never seen you around here before...Kumiko" I started reaching for my knife that i always have with me. "I'm new

around here" Then i took a step back. "O well i would like to get to know you better" He was seriously starting to piss me off. "I bet you would." Then he just laughed and started to walk away. "Bye Kumiko"

I hate those damn things. Then i started to look around and i noticed it was getting really dark. With those vampires out i won't be safe. So i started to walk back to my room.

-xxx-

When i opened my door the darkness of the room was there to greet me. I stepped inside and was about to switch on the light when i heard a noise near my bed. I stood there waiting again to see if i could see

someone or something. This time i saw something, i started to walk towards it. I guess it must of heard me because it looked straight at me and then like a flash...it was gone. I just sighed and turned on the light.

Everything was where i left it last time. I took off my clothes and got into my night gown then layed down. My mind went back to the vampire i saw earlier today..._I hate them all..._."Well i should stop thinking

about the damn things and go to bed" After i said that i yawned and fell asleep.


	3. The woods

When I woke up the sun was in my face and when i sat up to look the curtins (**and the window**) had been opened!. _Hmm...maybe someone came in here while i was sleeping to open the windows and let some fresh air in._ I thought to myself. My mind instantly thought of Zero. I just shook my head to get rid of the thoughts then i leaped out of bed and grabbed a towel. I walked into the bathroom and i started the water, well i was almost done taking off my clothes when i heard a noise in my room. So i wrapped the towel around me and walked into my room. And there was...Zero? Why the hell was he in my room...and why was he looking in my stuff? "umm...?" i said. Zero quickly turned around and blushed. "O hay...umm...I was...erm...and then...and u..." He stammered. I looked at him and smiled. It was super cute , him trying to find a good excuse for being in my room and looking into my stuff. I finally broke in. "Zero...right?" He nodded. "whats your name?" I just looked at him for a second, then i finally said "Kumiko." He just nodded again then started to leave. "And where do you think your going?" I started to get a little angry. He comes in my room without asking, he looks into my things, and then just decides to leave? But he just sighed and said "Well you look kind of busy at the moment" Then he looked me up and down. I gave him a suprised look then looked down as well. O hell...I had forgotten that all i was wearing was towel. "O ya..." Was all i could really say. When i looked back up, Zero was gone. "Well he's nice." I snorted. Then went back and took my shower.

-xxx-

I felt super good after my shower, and i didn't have to straighten my hair or anything because my hair is naturally straight_. HAHA FOR ME_! i laughed in my mind. Well i just kind of stood there for a minute and thought to myself. But then i became super bored so i walked outside instead. Instantly i saw Yuuki and Zero with a bunch of other girls. So to avoid meeting anyone_...(I haven't even been to class once since i got here_) so i just walked into the woods instead. Hopeing that i wouldn't run into any vamp- i knocked into someone. "O sorry i didn't me-" O god...It was that one vampire i first met. REALLY? WHY ME? WHY? He turned around and looked at me "Be careful Kumiko" He laughed. "Hello Kain Akatsuki" I really wanted to punch him. "what are you doing out here sooo late Kumiko?" im taking a walk what the fuck does it look like? "nothing really just kind of walking around" He turned all serious. "You really should be careful out here Kumiko, maybe i should join you on your little walk." O hell. I really need the strenght NOT to punch him right now. So instead of saying either yes or no that he can join me i just started to walk away. Seeing if he would join or not. And guess what...he did...he ran to catch up with me. "So Kumiko." UGH hes bugging me, but he continued, "Do you have a family?" He probably wants to know so he knows whether he can suck my blood or not. "Yes of course i do, why do you ask?" I took a quick glance at him. He looked kind of sad..._probably sad because now he can't suck my blood HAHA!_ "Well..because if you didn't have one i was going to say..." He stopped. "Say what?" O god here it comes...hes going to attack me and try and drink my blood! I reached for my knife. "I was going to say that...you could join my family." I gasped. _O wow...did he really just say that?_ "I...erm...i don't know what to say.." He stopped then looked at me. "Well if you ever do need a family then just come talk to me. You seem pretty lonely." O well thanks. "o ok" i said. Then he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Why does everyone think its ok to just walk away when they please? That really pisses me off. "O sorry to cut this moment short but i really must be going...Kumiko" He did this bow thing...kind of like what Yuuki did when i first met her. I seriously swear if they try and make me do that ill kill myself. Then he was gone. With nothing else to really do i just sat down and stared at the trees for a while.

-xxx-

After a while i heard a noise coming from my right. I looked just in time to see Zero racing towards me. "Zer-" He grabbed me and started to pull me away, i was getting a little nervous. "What the fuck do you think-" He put his hand over my mouth. "shut up." He whispered. I could sense that something was wrong. i took his hand off my mouth and whispered, "Zero what the fuck is going on here?" We were crouching behind a tree and this was getting very uncomfortable. But Zero never answered my question instead he just pulled out his gun. "What the hell are you doing to do with that?" I said. He looked like he wanted to smack me. "O my god will you just shut the fuck up already?" He answered back. I was taken aback, but before i could say anything else a vampire came out of no where. I stared at it for a second, i looked like it was going to go insane at any moment. Zero started to point his gun at it, but it was to late the vampire (looking like it was bored) left. So we both came out of hiding. "Well that was interesting" I said. He looked seriously pissed off. "What is your deal?" I snorted. He opened his mouth in reply but before he could say anything someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed. "ZERO!" I felt my head being wrenched to the right. I was getting scared, and when i looked up Zero had his gun pointing at the vampire. "Please don't shoot. What if you miss?" i cried. "Well either he bites you and you become one of them and then i gotta kill you to or, i can shoot it, not miss, and you'll be ok!" i stared at him. "Zero.." I felt the breathe of the vampire on my neck. Then it hit me, my knife! I reached for it and the instant i did the blade became surrounded in electricity. I stabbed the vampire and i pushed away from it. I heard it do this screech sort of thing and it died. I reached for my knife and put it back in my pocket. Without so much as a warning i fell to the ground and Zero raced towards me. "Kumiko are you ok?" He shook me, but it was to late i was slipping into unconsciousness


End file.
